helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |album = Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |artist = Morning Musume '15 |released = April 15, 2015 May 3, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |length = 23:48 |label = |producer = |Last = TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin 57th Single (2014) |Next = Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki 59th Single (2015) }} Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (青春小僧が泣いている／夕暮れは雨上がり／イマココカラ; The Youngsters Are Crying / Sunset After the Rain / Right Here, Right Now) is Morning Musume '15's 58th single. The single was released on April 15, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jackets (28 in total). The limited editions came with an event lottery serial number card. "Ima Koko Kara" is the official theme song, as well as ending theme song, for the movie Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪."モー娘。『プリキュア』新作映画の主題歌抜てき 飯窪&石田&小田が初声優に挑戦!" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2015-02-10. This single is the debut of the 12th generation. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Ima Koko Kara #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Instrumental) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Instrumental) #Ima Koko Kara (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Yuugure wa Ameagari (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ima Koko Kara (Music Video) Limited Edition D DVD #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Dance Shot Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru & Yuugure wa Ameagari (Making of) Event V "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "Yuugure wa Ameagari" #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "Ima Koko Kara" #Ima Koko Kara (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) #Ima Koko Kara (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen (debut): Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: Sayashi Riho, U.M.E.D.Y., Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Shibue Shuhei (Another Ver.) ;Yuugure wa Ameagari *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Sayashi Riho *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Ima Koko Kara *Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko *Composition: Takatori Hideaki *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Sayashi Riho *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO TV Performances *2015.03.13 The Girls Live *2015.04.12 J-MELO *2015.04.17 The Girls Live *2015.04.17 Buzz Rhythm *2015.04.20 Music Japan *2015.04.21 FULL CHORUS *2015.04.24 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of medley) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (part of medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ ;Yuugure wa Ameagari *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of medley) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" ;Ima Koko Kara *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (part of medley) Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume single since "AS FOR ONE DAY" to not feature a 6th generation member. *This is the first single since "Memory Seishun no Hikari" in which each featured generation has all of their members. *This is Fukumura Mizuki's and Ikuta Erina's first single as leader and sub-leader, respectively. *''THE Big Chance'' contest for an amateur to direct one of Morning Musume's next music videos was announced on November 14, 2014."THE Big Chance Official Page" On November 29, 2014, Ishida Ayumi confirmed that the winner of the contest would direct their 58th single."ビッグチャンス！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-11-28. Shibue Shuhei was decided as the winner by viewers' vote,"1230☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-30. and directed the Another Ver. MV of "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru," which has only been uploaded on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel on April 7, 2015."ついに！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '15 Qki Official Blog. 2015-04-07. *Due to the fact that Suzuki Kanon was not completely healed from an ankle fracture, Miyamoto Karin was used as her substitute for the "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" videos."MVに関するお知らせ 鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '15 Qki Official Blog. 2015-02-22.Miyamoto Karin. "鈴木さん。宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2015-02-22. It was previously thought Miyamoto would only be featured in the dance shot, similar to when Ishida Ayumi replaced her in the dance shot for "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo." It was revealed on an early leak of "Yuugure wa Ameagari" and the Hello! Project Station versions of both songs, that Miyamoto had been given close-up shots in the full Promotion Edit and MV, while Suzuki was notably entirely absent. Suzuki was, however, present in the Another Ver. of "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru." *The lyrics for "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" include the lines "色は匂へど, 散りぬるを, 我が世誰ぞ, 常ならん." These lines are left untranslated and are romanized as "IROWANIOEDO, CHINIURUUWO, WAGAYOTAREZO, TSUNENARAM" in the official MV and the Another Ver. MV. These are lines of the Iroha poem. This poem uses all characters from the Japanese syllabary exactly once and this section has been translated as "Although its scent still lingers on, the form of a flower has scattered away. For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged?" Other lines from the poem appear in the song as well. *This is the first 13 member line-up since "Do it! Now" in 2002. *As of February 2016, the official music videos are 3 of 46 music videos for a single that have reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |April |6 |108,287 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-04/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 108,813 Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="20" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |32 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |31 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |60 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunal/status/588893964490539008 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song28136.html |- |Music Station | align="center" |10 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0515/info.html |- |Tokyo FM Countdown | align="center" |10 | align="center" |http://www.tfm.co.jp/cdj/ranking/?id=110 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |15 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/588637530544701440 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |5 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/588773804559568896 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Yuugure wa Ameagari" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |18 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/588375226301349888 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |12 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/588792534698078209 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Ima Koko Kara" only' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |21 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/588383384293933056 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |13 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/588795113016426498 |} Awards & Certifications Achievements *Group: 9th single in a row to be certified GOLD by Recording Industry Association of Japan.http://www.riaj.or.jp/data/others/gold/201504.html Additional Videos Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (MV) (Another Ver.)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Another Ver.) Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Dance Shot Ver.) Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Solo 15 seconds Versions)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Solo 15 seconds Versions) See Also *Gallery:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara First Press Trading Cards References }} External Links *Official Web Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru, Yuugure wa Ameagari, Ima Koko Kara Category:Gold Certification Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2015 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:Precure Category:Precure Themes Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs cs:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara de:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara es:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara